Classic Bluetooth (“Bluetooth”) is a wireless communication technology standard for exchanging data between devices over short distances. In order to use Bluetooth, a device must be compatible with the subset of Bluetooth profiles, often called services, necessary to use the desired profile. A Bluetooth profile is a specification regarding an aspect of Bluetooth-based wireless communication between devices. Examples of Bluetooth profiles for communication of audio between a Bluetooth source device (e.g., user device, smartphone, tablet, or laptop) and a Bluetooth accessory device (e.g., audio output device such as Bluetooth audio headphones) include the Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP), Audio/Video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP), and Hands Free Profile (HFP). A2DP, also referred to as audio streaming, defines how multimedia audio can be streamed from one device to another over a Bluetooth connection. AVRCP, often used in conjunction with A2DP, provides remote control (e.g., play, pause, skip) on Bluetooth accessories such as headphones or stand-alone speaker units. HFP is used to allow a hands-free kit to communicate with cellular phones.
BLE offers low power consumption compared to Bluetooth, in part, by remaining in sleep mode except for when a connection is initiated. While Bluetooth can handle large amounts of data, it consumes battery life quickly. BLE is better suited for applications that do not need to exchange large amounts of data or applications that exchange small amounts of data periodically.
User devices and Bluetooth accessories are communicatively coupled over Bluetooth and BLE. A need exits for improving the pairing process between a user device and a Bluetooth accessory.